


alolan vacation

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [323]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, F/M, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mei has a taste for older men, and has come to Alola to satisfy that.
Relationships: Hala/Mei | Rosa
Series: Commissions [323]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	alolan vacation

When Mei arrived, she passed by three guys training outside, but none of them are what she has come from here. The first, the oldest, is tall and imposing, looking incredibly rough around the edges and entirely out of place with the other two, but he isn’t her type. The next one is around her age, and so pretty that it should be illegal, and definitely not her type. Finally, there is one that appears to be a few years younger than her, so definitely not her type, but related to her reason for being here.

And now that she is inside with that reason, it is easy for her to forgot the guys outside, who have no idea what a Unova champion is doing here, or what business that she has with the kahuna. Maybe if they knew exactly what was going on inside, they might be a little more interested, but they remain oblivious, more focused on their training than anything else.

The fact of the matter is, Mei likes older men. At the age of sixteen, she has been the champion in her region for two years now, and has gained some popularity throughout the world from that. However, the scandals that follow her rumored promiscuity also make her a bit more well-known, and plenty of people have begun to pin down her taste in men. She never made much of a secret of it back home, and now that she is on vacation, she has her sights set on one man.

From the moment she began planning her vacation to Alola, she knew that it would, at some point, lead to her fucking the Melemele kahuna. Hala is exactly her type, and she makes her intentions clear from the start, until she is on his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her as she kisses him, holding nothing back. Mei has plenty of practice with seducing older men like him, and at this point, it is not even a challenge, just another facet of her hobby, of her absolute favorite thing to do.

As she grinds down against his lap, she can feel how hard he is getting just from being close to her like this. He is known far and wide for how strong and serious he is, but it seems that even his strong will can’t hold up when he is presented with a cute teenager, desperate to fuck him. Which is just what she wants, because Mei can hardly contain herself at this point, so horny that she can’t stand it, the feeling of his big hands on her slender back enough to make her soak right through her panties.

Pulling out of the kiss, she says, “I knew I made the right choice coming here on vacation.”

“We are rather popular with tourists,” Hala replies, knowing damn well that has nothing to do with her statement. She is already starting to figure him out, able to read him and able to pick out the playful expression on his face.

“I just hope that you’re willing to let me take something to remember this by,” she says, making her intentions that much more clear. She is here to take what she wants, to take full control of the situation, but Hala does not seem to mind that at all, nodding at her words.

“It would be my pleasure, Mei.”

She gets off of his lap then, so that she can start stripping down, and once she is completely naked, she turns on her heel and starts to walk towards where she assumes his bed is waiting for them. By the time she has reached his room, Hala is following after her, naked as well, and she takes time to take in the sight of him, eyes lingering on his cock. She really can’t wait to have her way with _that_ , and when she points to the bed, he wastes no time in laying on his back, not even needing her to direct him with words.

Mei climbs on the bed after him, so that she can get between his legs, leaning over him and biting her lip. “Do you want me to show you what _really_ makes me famous back in Unova?”

“Am I to assume it’s not your prowess as a trainer?” he asks.

“Not quite. That’s something, but _this_ is way more important,” she replies. “Or, I should say _these_ are.” With that, she moves so that his cock is between her ample breasts, which she squeezes together, letting him nestle perfectly between them. Hala lets out a low moan, his voice so deep and sexy that it makes her shudder a bit, nearly losing herself just from that. He is everything that she has ever wanted, exactly her type and exactly what she needs right now.

She regains her composure so that she can start moving up and down, keeping his cock between her boobs, and even this slight contact is enough to start driving her a little wild, showing just how sensitive she is to the slightest touch. Her nipples ache from her arousal as she jerks him off with her breasts, as he moans louder and louder for her, letting himself get carried away in the moment, as he indulges in everything that Mei has to offer him.

It’s true that her chest has gained her plenty of popularity back home, that she has always been popular for it. She was a bit of an early bloomer, and now, at the age of sixteen, she knows just how sexy she is, knows the effect that she has on most men, but she has her own type, not sparing the others much of a glance at all. If she could stay like this forever, with a man like Hala, she would take that opportunity in a heartbeat, but for now, she can just content herself with this encounter, with the feeling of his thick cock between her tits.

“Do you like that?” she murmurs, as she starts to pick up the pace, moving as quickly as she can so that she can hear his gasping breaths, can watch him steadily lose himself more and more to what she has to offer him. She loves watching the men go to pieces beneath her, loves knowing that she has this much control over men that would ordinarily be so controlled, giving her a rush of power that no Pokemon battle could ever provide.

In a way, that makes this just another thing that she has become a champion at.

“I love…ah, I love it,” he replies, completely earnest with her. She likes that about him, how sincere he is, proving himself to truly be a good man. Not so good that he can resist the advances of a horny teenager, but a good man nonetheless. That is her favorite type of good man, the type that will cave for the right temptation, that will not leave her hanging and will always give her what she wants. Hala is perfect for satisfying all of her needs and cravings.

She does not slow until she has him moaning so pathetically that she knows that he must be right there on the edge for her, and even then, she only slows to tease it out a bit, so that she can hear how desperate he sounds, eager for more, so needy that it makes her feel that much more powerful. Hala is a strong trainer and a strong fighter, but he is helpless in this regard, to a special skill that Mei is fortunate enough to possess, a skill that she always works to hone.

When it seems as if he can’t possibly take anymore teasing, she speeds up again, squeezing her breasts tight as she jerks him off, pushing him closer to his limit again, and this time, she decides not to tease him, not to edge him any further. She wants to let him get off this time, and then she has even more that she wants to do for him, until she is finally ready to claim her reward for herself. It is hard to be patient, but it is so worth it to see all of his reactions, to be able to make him moan, just like this.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, he comes hard, erupting and covering her breasts and her neck with his seed, even getting the bottom of her face, enough so that she can lick her lips and get a taste for him. Mei moans when she does this, loving his taste, and wanting to make him come more for her, wanting to hear him moan even more. She gives him a chance to catch his breath as she sits back, but she leaves him on his back, not wanting him to move or get up, not until she is done with him, and she is still nowhere near done with him.

Once she thinks he can handle more of her special treatment, she moves so that she can get further down, pushing his legs spread as she remains between them, laying on her chest. He can feel her breath tickling against his asshole, knowing just what she plans to do with him, even before she has made the move to do it. She wonders if anyone has ever done this for him, or if this is his first experience with getting his ass eaten, but she did not think to ask before, and does not want to pause even for that now.

Mei, at least, has the experience necessary to know how to do this, and to know how to do this well, certain that she will leave him whimpering for her once again, felling the mighty kahuna with methods that are so simple to her, like second nature. She leans forward so that she can lick his hole, and he is already squirming just from that little bit of teasing, his breath catching in his throat. The more she teases him like this, the harder it is for him to remember to breathe, and by the time she finally starts to push her tongue inside of him, he is left crying out.

Mei knows just what she is doing, knowing where to target, knowing how to work her tongue inside of him to figure out how sensitive he is, and what he needs. It is mostly the same for everyone, she has found, with just a few subtle differences that are either enough for her to figure out, so long as she pays attention to the noises made for her. Fortunately for her, Hala is not a quiet lover at all, and she is able to make him moan more than enough to assess just what he needs, to leave him completely helpless before this rimjob.

She might as well call rimming another thing that she is a champion at, just the same as using her boobs to get men off. There are a lot of things she can call herself the champion of, now that she thinks about it, and Mei will proudly wear all of those titles, will proudly show them off at any chance that she gets. If she wanted to, she would be able to get him off like this, going deeper and making him cry out, overwhelmed by all that she does for him.

She could easily get him off just from eating his ass, but she decides not to do that, not this time. After all, she has already made him come once, and she does not want to wear him out before she has truly had her fun with him. It is much better to just use this to get him worked up, use it to tease him until he needs her so badly he can think of nothing else, though she has a feeling that she already has him well past that point.

When she pulls back, she gives him some time to catch his breath, chest rising and falling as he pants for her, and then she moves to get on top of him, sitting on his chest at first. Hala looks up at her, and she grins at him, sitting back right there on top of him, spreading her legs so that she can start touching herself. With her head thrown back, she moans a bit melodramatically, showing off everything that she does for herself, using her own touch to get herself ready to finally take his cock.

This is supposed to be his chance to cool down and be ready for her, but all this does is continue to build up the anticipation, making him groan a bit, unable to look away from the show that she puts on for him. Mei wants him so badly that she can hardly wait it out, and is only able to do this because she knows she needs to make sure that she is ready. That should not be a problem, though, not with how wet she already is, not with how much everything she has done for him has excited her. At this point, the only thing that can satisfy her is that cock inside of her.

And so, she does not spend very long fingering herself, and certainly not long enough to get herself off, no matter how tempting that might be. It will be so much better to claim the prize that she has been after all along, and she gets herself close before she stops, panting as she tries to regain her self-control. Looking down at him, she asks, “Did you enjoy the show?”

“So much,” he replies, and even his strong voice wavers a bit, his need to strong to resist. Mei gives him another grin before she scoots back, so that she can straddle his cock, rubbing against the tip, letting him feel how wet she is, which makes him moan that much more pathetically for her.

“I’m going to ride you now, if that’s alright,” she says, her tone teasing, letting him know that she knows it’s not only alright, but that he needs it, so badly. And so, she starts to push down onto him, letting the tip press into her, and this time, she is the one moaning rather pathetically, losing control of herself for the moment. She had not realized just how badly she needed this, and that is saying something, since she had already been rather desperate for him.

But she _really_ needed this, and it is hard to take it slow, even though she wants to keep teasing it out, wants to keep teasing him. She loves to tease the older men that she seduces, but Hala is so big and she wants him so badly that it is hard to keep that act up. All she wants is to feel his cock, all the way inside of her, and keeping her pace steady is a struggle.

Slowly but surely, she continues to sink down onto him, listening to his low groans and whimpering for him, doing her best to keep it all under control, until finally, she can’t take anymore, and pushes the rest of the way down, letting his massive cock fill her the rest of the way, all at once. With a sharp cry, she nearly comes on the spot, so turned on and so relieved to really have him. His moan only spurs her on, and she knows that she will not be able to take any time with teasing him further.

She had intended to just sit like this, to drive him mad with how tight she is while not moving at all, not doing anything to further things until he was practically begging her, but now, she can’t do that. She is too overwhelmed by her own needs to worry about pushing his limits, and with that, she begins to bounce on his cock right away, unable to wait a second longer. Mei needs this, and she needs this more than she has ever needed anything in her life.

No matter what, she is still entirely in control of their encounter, but she is ruled by her needs and her lust, riding Hala for all he is worth while the only thing he can do is reach up to hold onto her slender waist, his hands so big that his fingertips nearly touch each other as his hands encircle her. That feeling alone would be enough to turn her on this much, and right now, it is nearly too much for her to bear. He really is perfect, exactly her type and exactly what she needed.

“So good, so good, so good!” she cries out, her voice hardly coherent. He holds tight to her as she rides him, bouncing faster and faster, unable to slow down for even a second as she is pushed closer and closer to her limit. She knows that Hala can’t have much left in him either, and it is just a matter of time for either of them, as they both chase the same high, and both push their limits, all the way up until the moment that the first of them gives in.

In this case, it is Hala, coming hard and with a loud, powerful moan as he explodes inside of her, but that is all that it takes to trigger Mei’s orgasm as well, and she is not able to hold out for even a second longer. She is left shuddering and screaming for him as she comes just as hard, and harder than she has in a while. There is no doubt in her mind, as she loses herself to the haze of this intense pleasure, that she made the right decision in coming here, and that this will surely be the highlight of her Alolan vacation.

She slumps forward on top of him, so small in comparison that he can easily hold her, keeping her close for as long as it takes for her to catch her breath and recover.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
